


Emrys, ladro!

by reindeercolin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, modern Merthur
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeercolin/pseuds/reindeercolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur trova che David Martín sia un perfetto idiota, e il fatto che quel ragazzo sconosciuto gli abbia dato ragione anche dopo averlo sentito parlare con un libro è estremamente consolante.<br/>Almeno finché non torna in camera e scopre che il suo segnalibro - un biglietto per i Within Temptation - è sparito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emrys, ladro!

  


## 

«Idiota».

Da che riuscisse a ricordare, Arthur aveva sempre parlato con i personaggi dei libri. Insomma, sapeva che strillare ad una pagina di _non aprire quella porta e di andarsene come se niente fosse mai accaduto_ era abbastanza inutile, ma continuava ostinatamente a farlo, nonostante avesse diciotto anni e sapesse perfettamente di non poter cambiare la storia semplicemente urlando contro i libri – ma era comunque determinato a provarci.

In quel particolare giorno di inizio dicembre – il dieci, per essere precisi – la sua attenzione era focalizzata su David Martín e sull’amore impossibile per quella Cristina che, Arthur se lo sentiva, avrebbe portato solo guai. Perciò, dopo aver apostrofato il sopracitato David con epiteti molto peggiori di “idiota”, voltò pagina sbuffando.

«Non posso darti torto» confermò una voce. Arthur rimase per un attimo imbambolato a fissare il libro, poi alzò lentamente lo sguardo.

Davanti a lui c’era un ragazzo che era abbastanza sicuro di non aver mai visto. Era accovacciato davanti a lui, e lo fissava profondamente divertito.

«Come, scusa?» domandò educatamente, sollevando il sopracciglio sinistro.

«David» rispose l’altro tranquillamente «È un idiota. Ma solo quando si tratta di Cristina». Arthur sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, sorpreso. 

«Ehm … immagino di sì» disse, realizzando improvvisamente che il tizio l’aveva appena sentito insultare un libro come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. L’altro, però, non sembrava stupito, ma nemmeno intenzionato a prenderlo in giro. Anzi, più che altro aveva l’aria di essere interessato all’opinione di Arthur. «L’hai … uhm … letto?».

Il ragazzo annuì, sorridendo. «Sì, l’ho letto qualche mese fa. Sei già arrivato alla parte strana?».

Arthur si accorse di non stare ascoltando nemmeno una parola di quello che il tizio sconosciuto stesse dicendo, impegnato com’era a fissarlo con aria inebetita.

«Eh?» domandò. L’altro gli rivolse un sorriso furbetto.

«La parte strana. Fammi vedere dove sei arrivato». Senza aspettare una risposta, il ragazzo gli prese delicatamente il libro dalle mani.

«Sei impazzito?!» strillò un istante dopo. Arthur sobbalzò «Tu hai un biglietto per i Within Temptation e _lo usi come segnalibro_?».

«Non mi piace lasciarlo in giro, potrei perderlo!» protestò, vedendo che continuava a guardarlo come se avesse appena ammesso di passare il tempo libero a squartare gattini.

«Oh, perché usarlo come segnalibro e andare a leggere in un parco è _perfettamente sicuro_ » commentò quello, indignato «Hai ancora più possibilità di perderlo. Potrebbero persino rubartelo e tu non te ne accorgeresti neanche».

«Mi hai preso per un idiota?» disse Arthur, mettendo su la sua migliore espressione minacciosa.

Il ragazzo lo ignorò, facendo scorrere gli occhi azzurri sulla pagina che Arthur aveva insultato poco prima.

«Sei vicino alla parte strana» lo informò, restituendogli il libro «Da un certo punto in poi, non farai altro che dire “ma che cazzo …?”».

«Bene» commentò Arthur. Il tizio-sconosciuto-che-Arthur-non-aveva-mai-visto dove si alzò, emettendo un gemito di protesta quando le sue ginocchia scricchiolarono, e gli sorrise di nuovo.

«Allora buona lettura» gli disse, incamminandosi verso destra «E divertiti, al concerto».

Arthur rimase a guardarlo mentre se ne andava, perplesso. Poi, dopo aver scosso la testa, mise il libro nella borsa e si avviò verso la caffetteria, dove aveva appuntamento con Gwen e Lancelot.

  


***

Accadde quella sera. 

Arthur si era appena infilato a letto, deciso a divorare due o tredici capitoli de “Il Gioco Dell’Angelo”, perciò l’aveva aperto alla pagina del segnalibro, convinto dal tizio sconosciuto (a cui, Arthur realizzò improvvisamente, non aveva nemmeno chiesto il nome) che forse sarebbe stato meglio riporlo in un luogo sicuro.

Pochi istanti dopo, Lancelot si tirò su di scatto, spaventato dal gridolino disperato di Arthur.

«Che è? Che c’è? Che succede?» domandò, guardandosi freneticamente attorno. 

Arthur aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma tutto ciò che ne uscì fu un gemito strozzato.

«Arthur?» chiamò Lancelot. Quando l’altro rispose con un altro gemito, si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò «Che è successo?».

« _Schifoso bastardo_ » sibilò quello in risposta. Balzò giù dal lettoe si lanciò verso la scrivania per prendere il cellulare. Lancelot, che prima era arretrato per paura di essere travolto dalla furia del compagno di stanza, sbirciò cautamente il libro. 

Al posto del biglietto per il concerto di gennaio, che Arthur portava sempre con sé, c’era un foglio a righe approssimativamente delle stesse dimensioni.

 

_ Abbiamo rapito il tuo segnalibro, se vuoi rivederlo contatta il numero 787 52 48 320 e chiedi di Giangoccetto. _

 

«Quel … figlio … di … buona … _donna_ » sibilò Arthur, armeggiando freneticamente con il cellulare«Dettami il numero».

Arthur sentiva chiaramente le sue guance andare a fuoco, mentre scriveva furiosamente il numero che Lancelot gli dettava.

 

_ 11.15 pm _

_ LADRO SCHIFOSO _

__

_ 11.17 pm _

_ Te l’avevo detto che qualcuno l’avrebbe rubato _

__

_ 11.18 pm _

_ RIDAMMELO. _

__

_ 11.21pm _

_ EHI, PARLO CON TE. _

__

_ 11.22 pm _

_ Con chi, scusa? _

__

__

_ 11.23 pm _

_ Mi rifiuto categoricamente di dare retta al tuo insulso foglietto. _

__

_ 11.24 pm _

_ Ho il tuo biglietto. _

__

_ 11.25 pm _

_ … Giangoccetto. _

__

_ 11.27 pm _

_ Oh, ora iniziamo a ragionare. Lo rivuoi? _

__

_ 11.30 pm _

_ Direi, mi è costato 50 sterline! _

__

_ 11.30pm _

_ BAGGINS LADRO _

__

_ 11.35 pm _

_ LOL _

_ 11.35 pm _

_ Comunque non ho intenzione di tenermelo, te lo restituirò. Domani riceverai istruzioni. _

__

_ 11.38 pm _

_ Spero che tu stia scherzando, tizio _

_ 11.43 pm _

_ Tizio, rispondimi _

_ 11.49 pm _

_ TIZIO DAL NOME SCONOSCIUTO _

 

Ma Arthur non ricevette risposta. Così, ribollendo di rabbia, s’infilò sotto le coperte e ricominciò a leggere, ignorando lo sguardo interrogativo e vagamente preoccupato di Lancelot.

 

***

La mattina dopo, Arthur aveva l’aria di poter incenerire un drago semplicemente guardandolo. Lancelot e Gwen gli trotterellavano dietro, preoccupati, mentre l’amico percorreva i corridoi del college lanciando occhiatacce a chiunque gli capitasse a tiro.

«Ehm … Arthur?» domandò timidamente Gwen. Arthur grugnì qualcosa di indistinto. «Ehm … posso chiederti dove stiamo andando?».

«Puoi» borbottò lui.

«O-okay. Dove stiamo andando?».

«La panchina. O almeno spero» sibilò lui, dopodiché si fermò di scatto e le porse il cellulare.

__

_ 08.12 am _

_ Hai mai visto “Il Meraviglioso Mondo di Amélie Poulain”? _

__

_ 08.14 am _

_ Sì, mia sorella lo adora. Cosa c’entra questo con te che mi restituisci il biglietto e  _

_ ti inginocchi in lacrime per chiedere perdono? _

__

_ 08.17 am _

_ Nonostante sappia che la visione di me inginocchiato davanti a te ti intrighi parecchio, prova a rimanere concentrato. _

_ 08.17 am _

_ Comunque non posso darti torto.  _

__

_ 08.19 am _

_ Idiota, ti ho detto che l’ho visto. _

__

__

_ 08.19 am _

_ Bene, allora ricorda l’album di Nino Quincampoix _

__

_ 08.20 am _

_ Non oserai farmi correre per tutto il campus, vero? _

__

_ 08.21 am _

_ (: _

__

_ 08.23 am _

_ Non hai idea di quanto ti odi _

__

_ 08.28 am _

_ LOVE LOVE ME _

_ LOVE LOVE ME _

_ LOVE LOVE _

__

_ 08.29 am _

_ E non cantare canzoni di Mika. _

__

_ 08.30 am _

_ Ricevuto, capo.  _

_ 08.31 am _

_ Comunque, se fossi in te tornerei alla panchina di ieri. _

 

«Ehm …tipo interessante» commentò Gwen, dopo aver finito di leggere i messaggi.

«Quando lo troverò lo sventrerò» ringhiò Arthur «Maledirà il giorno in cui ha deciso di rubare il mio maledetto biglietto per i Within Temptation. E _no_ , non è _interessante_. È solo _morto_ ».

«Chi è Nino CognomeAssurdo? Non ho visto il film» si giustificò Lancelot, quando la sua ragazza gli lanciò un’occhiata assassina.

«Ti basti sapere che Amélie ritrova il suo album di fotografie e lo fa correre per tutto il parco, seguendo delle frecce blu» disse Arthur, attraversando velocemente l’atrio principale e uscendo all’aperto. Si diresse subito verso la panchina, sopra la quale trovò, attaccato con il nastro adesivo, un biglietto simile a quello che si era ritrovato nel libro.

 

_ Se esci dal campus, vai a destra fino all’incrocio e poi giri a sinistra, c’è un interessante negozietto che vende solo the. Se fossi in te, ci farei un salto. Oh, e dì che ti manda Giangoccetto. _

_ P.S. Molla quei due e vai da solo, o userò il tuo biglietto per fare un aeroplano di carta. _

__

Arthur sbuffò ed estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca.

«Hai paura che possano denunciarti?» chiese, quando l’altro rispose. Si sentì una risata.

«No, è solo che ti preferisco da solo. E poi, immagino che abbiano di meglio da fare» rispose ilare «Dove sei?».

«Alla panchina. E comunque sappi che non sei per niente divertente. Si può sapere perché lo stai facendo?».

«Invece ti stai divertendo, sotto sotto. Sai che ti ridarò il tuo biglietto, non ho alcun interesse a tenerlo, nonostante tu mi abbia paragonato a Bilbo Baggins».

«Secondo me sei solo un idiota» commentò Arthur. Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere. «Scommetto che ti chiami davvero Giangoccetto».

«No, ma il mio nome è altrettanto ridicolo» rispose «E no, non te lo dirò. Mi troveresti subito. Però chiamami Giangoccetto, se ti fa sentire meglio».

«Okay, _Giangoccetto_ » disse Arthur, cercando di non ridere «Allora, perché questa caccia al tesoro improvvisata?».

«Invitarti a prendere un caffè mi sembrava troppo banale. Odio le cose banali. Quando posso permettermi di fare qualcosa che va fuori dall’ordinario ne approfitto sempre» chiacchierò tranquillamente Giangoccetto «Però datti una mossa, il negozio chiude alle nove e mezza».

«Quale negoziante apre alle otto e chiude alle nove e mezza?» domandò Arthur.

«Uno al quale l’ho chiesto per favore. Corri!» e prima che Arthur potesse dire “bah”, aveva chiuso la chiamata.

«Non vuole che veniate» disse tranquillamente a Lancelot e Gwen, che lo osservavano in silenzio.

«Sì, l’avevamo intuito» rispose Lancelot. Gwen ridacchiò.

«Ti sta invitando ad uscire!» cantilenò. Arthur alzò un sopracciglio.

«Mi sta invitando ad andare a prendermi il biglietto che mi ha rubato ieri, è diverso» ribatté.

«Oh, finiscila, abbiamo sentito tutta la conversazione. È carino, almeno? Com’è?».

«Fatti gli affari tuoi» sbottò Arthur. Diede un’occhiata veloce al cellulare e si accorse con orrore che erano le nove e dieci «Cazzo, devo andare!».

«Ne riparleremo!» gli urlò dietro Gwen. Arthur alzò due dita e svoltò l’angolo.

***

Il negozio che Giangoccetto gli aveva indicato era molto caratteristico. Gli scaffali di legno scuro, dello stesso colore del parquet, erano colmi di scatole di the di tutti i tipi, e le pareti erano state dipinte in modo che sembrassero di legno anch’esse. Sentendosi molto stupido, Arthur prese una scatola di the a caso da uno scaffale e si avvicinò al bancone, dal quale una donna lo guardava con aria amichevole.

«Ehm … buongiorno» esordì. La donna gli rivolse un sorriso vagamente familiare.

«Buongiorno, cosa posso fare per te?» gli domandò. Arthur sentì distintamente la sua faccia andare a fuoco.

«Potrebbe sembrarle strano» disse «E la prego di non ridere, perché è già abbastanza imbarazzante così, ma mi è stato detto di dire che mi manda Giangoccetto». 

Incredibilmente, la donna non rise. Si limitò a fargli un sorriso incoraggiante.

«Oh, tranquillo, sono stata avvisata» lo rassicurò, cominciando a frugare sotto il bancone.

«Conosce … uhm … Giangoccetto?» domandò Arthur, decisamente sollevato.

«Certo che sì» rispose la donna, continuando a rovistare «Vorrei ben vedere, l’ho messo al mondo!».

«L’ha … oh, me lo sarei dovuto aspettare» brontolò, quando la donna gli porse un bigliettino simile a quello che aveva trovato nel libro e sulla panchina «Sono ancora in tempo a tornare indietro, cercare suo figlio e farmi ridare il biglietto così?». Quella volta lei rise.

«Ormai sei nelle sue mire, mi dispiace. Non te la caverai facilmente. Probabilmente non ti lascerebbe in pace nemmeno se gli dicessi di tenersi il biglietto».

Arthur sospirò. «Sì, lo immaginavo. Grazie mille». Pagò il the ed uscì.

Una volta fuori dal negozio, lesse il biglietto.

 

_ Complimenti, hai passato la prima tappa! Ora ti aspetta una camminata un po’ più lunga, ti conviene prendere la metro. Conosci il negozio di souvenir della Westminster Abbey? Ti manda sempre Giangoccetto. _

 

Prima che potesse anche solo pensare di chiamare Giangoccetto, il telefono squillò.

«Hai intenzione di farmi fare la figura dell’imbecille davanti a tutta Londra?» disse, a mo’ di saluto.

«Nah, solo metà. Mia madre mi ha detto che sei arrivato in tempo, bravo».

«Stavo per sputare un polmone».

«Continuerò ad immaginarti come un atleta provetto».

«Povero te. Se non fossi arrivato in tempo cosa sarebbe successo?».

«Niente, volevo solo che ti muovessi. Mi annoiavo».

«Mostro».

«Lo so che ti piaccio».

Quando Arthur chiuse la chiamata, cinque minuti dopo, decise che avrebbe iniziato a divertirsi. Giangoccetto sembrava del tutto intenzionato a restituirgli il biglietto per i Within Temptation, ed effettivamente sembrava abbastanza simpatico. Si avviò verso la metro, sghignazzando.

***

Arthur raggiunse i dormitori che ormai erano le otto di sera. Tra le mani, l’ultimo foglietto.

«È qui» esordì, spalancando la porta della sua camera. Con un inquietante rumore di risucchio, Lancelot e Gwen si separarono.

«Il biglietto?» domandò Lancelot.

«No, Albus Silente».

Arthur si fiondò verso il suo letto, dove aveva lasciato il libro quando era uscito, e lo aprì alla pagina del segnalibro. 

« _Maledetto_ … » sibilò, afferrando il cellulare e componendo il numero.

 

_ Grazie, Mario, ma la principessa è in un altro castello! _

__

«Ti direi che sei un figlio di puttana, ma ho conosciuto tua madre e la trovo estremamente adorabile, perciò farai meglio a restare in linea mentre penso ad un insulto appropriato» disse tutto d’un fiato.

«Oh, mi dispiace, ma mi stavo divertendo troppo» si giustificò Giangoccetto.

« _Un cazzo_. I patti erano quelli. Voglio il mio biglietto».

«Domani, promesso».

«Giangoccetto, non - ».

Ma quello aveva già chiuso.

«È parecchio silenzioso, se è riuscito ad entrare senza che ce ne accorgessimo» considerò Gwen, sperando così di evitare l’imminente crisi di nervi di Arthur.

«Mi sembra alquanto improbabile. L’avremmo visto, dato che siamo proprio davanti alla porta» ribatté Lancelot.

«Deve essere entrato appena siamo usciti» disse Arthur. Con sommo sollievo di Lancelot e Gwen, sembrava abbastanza calmo «O comunque prima che rientraste voi. Aveva tutto pronto, il maledetto». Si lanciò sul letto, aprendo il libro. «Se domani non avrò il biglietto, lo andrò a cercare».

«Te lo restituirà, vedrai» lo confortò Gwen «Nel frattempo, posso usare il tuo computer? Mi è appena venuto in mente che devo controllare se Morgana ha postato le nuove foto su Facebook».

«Fai pure» rispose distrattamente Arthur.

Per un po’ ci fu silenzio, rotto soltanto dal rumore prodotto da Gwen mentre scriveva qualcosa al computer.

Nonostante Arthur stesse fissando il libro da un quarto d’ora buono, non aveva ancora letto una singola parola, troppo impegnato a meditare vendetta.

«Smettila di guardare male quel povero libro, Arthur» lo riprese Lancelot «Vieni a stalkerare Morgana insieme a noi».

«Non voglio stalkerare mia sorella» brontolò Arthur, ma li raggiunse lo stesso.

Stava per esprimere a gran voce quanto poco gliene fregasse delle venti nuove foto che aveva caricato quella strega di Morgana, quando una di loro catturò la sua attenzione.

«Gwen, torna su un attimo» le disse, muovendo la mano verso l’alto per enfatizzare meglio il concetto.

Gwen obbedì, e Arthur rimase inebetito a fissare la foto di Morgana e un ragazzo alto, con i capelli neri e gli occhi azzurri e brillanti.

«Oddio, è Giangoccetto» disse, sedendosi sul letto. Gwen e Lancelot lo guardarono come se avesse appena dichiarato di voler abbracciare un cactus.

«Quello lì è Giangoccetto» disse Lancelot.

«Quel figo è Giangoccetto» disse Gwen «Ehi, che vuoi, gli occhi ce li ho ancora» aggiunse, quando il suo ragazzo la guardò male.

«Sì, ma questo non ti autorizza a fare commenti inappropriati davanti a me. Anzi, non ti autorizza proprio a _farli_ ».

«Questa, poi! Che sia figo è un dato di fatto, e comunque non è che ti stia tradendo o cose così».

«Sì, ma comunque … ».

«Oh, state un po’ zitti e fatemi vedere come si chiama!» sbottò Arthur, alzandosi di nuovo. Accanto al nome di sua sorella, in blu, c’era scritto “Merlin Emrys”.

«È il compagno di stanza di Gwaine» borbottò Gwen, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Lancelot.

«Chi è Gwaine?».

«Il ragazzo di tua sorella».

«Okay, non volevo saperlo. Dammi un attimo il computer».

Pochi click dopo, Arthur venne a sapere che la stanza di Merlin era la 221. Inoltre scoprì che aveva vent’anni, due più di lui, che viveva nella periferia di Londra e che aveva un gatto di nome _Giangoccetto_. Ridacchiò.

«Beh, questo cambia le carte in tavola» disse, più a sé stesso che ai suoi amici «Domani ci sarà da divertirsi». E, con un sorrisetto soddisfatto, tornò al suo libro.

***

Erano le otto e mezza del mattino quando Arthur, in una giornata che prometteva neve, si avviò verso la stanza 221, sorridendo tra sé e sé. Una volto giunto davanti alla porta, bussò tre volte.

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, si udirono dei passi avvicinarsi e la porta si aprì.

Arthur era sicuro che niente, nemmeno un biglietto per i Within Temptation, valesse quanto la faccia sbalordita che fece Merlin quando se lo ritrovò davanti. Sogghignò.

Il ragazzo, però, si riprese subito. «Sapevo che avrei dovuto impedire a Morgana di mettere online quelle foto. O a Gwaine di scrivere il numero della camera su Facebook. O a te _di avere internet_ ». Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia che lo fece scoppiare a ridere.

Arthur tese la mano. «Biglietto, prego» disse, sfoggiando il suo miglior sorriso soddisfatto. Merlin lo guardò male, poi tornò dentro la stanza. Ne uscì con il suo agognato biglietto tra le mani e glielo porse. Arthur lo prese con circospezione e lo esaminò attentamente.

Merlin scoppiò a ridere. «Rilassati, non l’ho mica falsificato!».

Arthur gli rivolse l’occhiataccia peggiore del suo repertorio. « _Emrys, ladro_!» sibilò, in una perfetta imitazione di Gollum. Merlin rise di nuovo.

«Lo so che in realtà ti ha fatto piacere che io ti abbia rubato il biglietto» disse, sorridendo.

Arthur lo guardò sbalordito.

«Ora ascoltami bene, _Mer_ lin» ringhiò, calcando bene il “mer”. Merlin fece un passo indietro «Ho avuto un pesante attacco di panico, ho passato la giornata andando alla ricerca dei tuoi ridicoli bigliettini per tutta Londra – e non provare a negarlo, perché sono stato ai quattro angoli della città – ho speso un capitale perché mi sentivo in colpa ad uscire da un negozio senza comprare niente, sono arrivato in camera sfinito e cosa mi sono trovato? “Grazie, Mario, ma la principessa è in un altro castello”! Provo un odio viscerale nei confronti di quella frase da quando avevo otto anni, e in più il _mio_ biglietto era ancora nelle mani di chissà chi! Tu devi solo ringraziare che Gwen stalkeri giornalmente il profilo di Morgana su Facebook, altrimenti probabilmente stasera ti avrei _ammazzato_! Il minimo che potresti fare – il _minimo_ , sottolineo – è portarmi a prendere quel maledetto caffè che avresti dovuto offrirmi invece di allestire tutto questo ridicolo teatrino!».

Arthur non era esattamente bravo, in queste cose. I flirt e tutto. Dopotutto veniva da un paesino abbastanza piccolo, e probabilmente era l’unico ragazzo gay della sua generazione, perciò non aveva avuto l’occasione di fare chissà quali esperienze. Certo, le aveva avute – passare le estati al campo estivo, dopotutto, non era stato così male – ma continuava a non intendersi di quel tipo di cose.

Fortunatamente i suoi strilli da primadonna isterica dovevano aver funzionato, o forse Merlin sembrava deciso da prima a portarlo a prendere qualcosa da bere, perché rientrò dentro la stanza e ne uscì con un giubbotto di pelle tra le mani.

«Gwaine, io esco!» urlò.

«Me n’ero accorto!» rispose quello. Da dietro la spalla di Merlin (che lo superava di qualche centimetro) intravide un ammasso di coperte muoversi e una ciocca di capelli lunghi e neri orribilmente simili a quelli di Morgana spuntò fuori. Arthur decise saggiamente di non indagare.

Quando Merlin chiuse la porta e gli sorrise, però, riuscì a stento a non sorridere a sua volta.

«Beh? Questo caffè?» abbaiò.

Il sorriso di Merlin si allargò. «Tutti i caffè che vuoi, Arthur Pendragon» disse, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle «Tutti i caffè che vuoi».

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esordisco su questo sito con una Merthur AU.  
> Un grazie speciale va a Silvia, a cui dedico la storia, e a Cristina, che mi supporta sempre e comunque.  
> 


End file.
